Tron: The Programs Emotions
by Shadewolfy
Summary: Tron loved the boy, the user, the human child.


Title: **Tron = The Programs Emotions**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **K+**

Genre: **Romance**

Warning: **Boy/Boy Love but only wishful thinking.**

Disclaimer: **Don't own Tron or Tron (Get it.) I would love to own the Grid but alas no.**

Summary: **Tron loved the boy, the user, the human child.**

Talk = "My name is Tron."

Thought = _Hi I'm Sam_

**xXxXx**

Tron felt it again as Kevin spoke. He felt the respect and admiration building with every word. Kevin spoke with such fire about a son he had in the human world and Tron couldn't wait to meet this boy, this Sam. Tron also felt a very foreign emotion as Kevin spoke of Sam. He felt love for the boy.

Tron loved the boy, the user, the human child.

And it hurt.

But in all honesty Tron was happy. Kevin said one day programs will start to feel emotions and looks like Tron's day had come. Although Tron wondered what Kevin would say if he found out about Tron's feelings. Tron knew next to nothing about how Kevin would react so he kept his _emotions_ to himself

Emotions?

All his emotions.

_**Happy,**_ Tron felt a bubbly emotion swimming in him when Kevin spoke of Sam.

_**Sad,**_ Tron felt an emotion in the pit of his stomach when he thought of the fact that he was a program and Sam was a user.

_**Joy,**_ Tron felt a bubble in his chest grow when he heard Kevin was brining Sam into the Grid.

_**Horror,**_ As Clu walked closer to the fallen Kevin and all thought that went through Tron's head was that if Clu killed Kevin, Sam would be left without anyone.

And then came the pain and all Tron could to was lie there and take it. His entire being was being rewritten from his disk and it hurt more that his data being destroyed. After the pain came the relief of darkness but if Tron had know what Clu had done to him he would never had given in.

**xXxXx**

Tron watched with tired eyes as Rinzler fought in another tournament. At least with the tournaments

Rinzler attention was somewhere else and Tron could rest before Rinzler tried again to destroy him again.

Rinzler won the floor and was shifted to a floor where a young program was standing. Tron felt his conscious scream at him to open his eyes that he didn't even remember closing.

Tron blinked at the young program as he and Rinzler went head to head and Tron felt himself wishing that the program would win. There was something about the boy that seemed to spark something in him. Like he was supposed to know him.

Rinzler and the program fought and Tron started to feel fear. The program was highly lacking in the ability with a disk and Tron could feel Rinzler's pleasure as his disk cut the program. Instead of the data stream dying something else happened. A small drop of red liquid fell from the programs arm and splashed on the floor where the data stream tried to figure out what it was. Tron immediately knew what was going on and in a desperate last attempt he ripped control from Rinzler and put his disk away. He helped the program up and watched him, maybe that's why he seemed so familiar.

Clu called to the program, no, user, to state his name. The user replied.

Tron felt Rinzler rip control back but in all honesty he needed some time alone.

Sam Flynn was here.

**xXxXx**

Tron watched as Rinzler captured the young ISO and took her to Clu. He watched with hatred as Clu touched the young girl and he had to squash the need to rip Clu's hands off her. She was one of the last remaining ISO and Tron felt the need to protect her with his life.

She would be the savior of the human world just like Kevin always told Tron and Clu.

Rinzler and the girl stepped into Clu's home and Tron grinned. There stood Sam. Tron grabbed at Rinzler's attention with a batter of strikes to distract him from fighting at his best. Tron cheered when he saw Rinzler fell but groaned when Rinzler grabbed hold of the side.

**xXxXx**

Rinzler shifted the gears on his light Jet as Tron watched the aerial shuttle maneuver with amazing ability. Tron knew for a fact that Kevin, Sam and the ISO were in the ship as he let another batter distract Rinzler. Rinzler growled, shifted and flew over the ship. Rinzler and Tron both glanced down and both made eye contact with a gaping Kevin. Tron felt it there, the respect he always felt for Kevin flowing back and beating Rinzler back. Rinzler screamed but Tron wasn't listening considering he was winning.

There in Kevin's eyes was the same look he had given Tron when he Clu betrayed them. It was a look of horror but also knowledge, knowledge that Tron could save him, save them.

Tron gradually destroyed Rinzler as he shifted the Light Jet into position.

"I fight for the users." For Sam. All for Sam.

Tron shifted the Light Jet again and grinned as it smashed into Clu's Jet. Clu screamed but the only thing Tron could hear was Sam's whoop of joy and for a few moments could imagine it was all for him. Tron felt grappling on his body and came back just as Clu grabbed at Tron's spare baton and pushed him away. Tron tried to grab him but before he could do anything he hit liquid.

The Sea of Simulation.

There, Tron felt the last embers of Rinzler die and felt the calming presence of his power welcome him back as they asked what must be done now.

_Now, now we save Sam._ Tron thought.

His spare flight pack activated and Tron shot out of the liquid and up toward the light.

**xXxXx**

Tron landed with a thump, glanced around before running to a fallen Kevin.

"Sir." Tron gasped as he sunk to his knees.

Kevin smiled up at Tron. "Save Sam, Tron. Please save Sam."

Tron nodded, helping Kevin up. He then jumped the gap and grabbed Clu, pulling him back. Clu stumbled but all Tron could see was Sam and the ISO's shocked faces.

Tron set himself between Clu and Sam, growling at Clu. Clu snarled at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Clu yelled.

Tron smirked, not that anyone could see. "Sticking to the users."

Tron felt what Kevin was going to do just before he did it so he was perhaps not as startled that Clu was suddenly pulled back into Kevin. What did shock Tron what the backlash that was enough to send him hurtling back into a chest as an arm came around to hold him and two smaller hands latched onto his arm. The last thing Tron remembered was looking up into green eyes as the light around them intensified.

**xXxXx**

And there you go. Might write a story about life in the human world. Don't know yet.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


End file.
